The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Penstemon plant of hybrid origin, botanically known as Penstemon ‘YAPMINE’ and will be referred to hereafter by its cultivar name, ‘YAPMINE’. The new cultivar represents a new herbaceous perennial grown for garden and container use.
The new invention arose from an ongoing controlled breeding program conducted by the Inventor in Congleton, Cheshire, United Kingdom with the main objectives of developing new cultivars of Penstemon with good basal branching, shorter branch internodes and long blooming periods.
‘YAPMINE’ was derived from a cross made in mid June of 2012 between unnamed and unpatented proprietary plants of Penstemon of hybrid origin from the Inventor's breeding program as both the female parent and male parent. ‘YAPMINE’ was selected in August of 2013 as a single unique plant from amongst the resulting seedlings.
Asexual propagation of the new cultivar was first accomplished by the Inventor by stem cuttings in 2013 in Congleton, Cheshire, United Kingdom. Asexual propagation by stem cuttings has determined that the characteristics of the new cultivar are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.